Különleges Osztag: A vonalak mögött
by gabigammer
Summary: Sorry guys, this is Hungarian! - Sir Fransis, a mesterlövész, még csak nem is sejti, mekkora kaland része lett azzal, hogy tanúja lesz egy lopásnak. Az idő telik-múlik, közben egyre inkább előretör a kicsi, de annál jobban képzettebb, rettenthetetlen csapat előre a II. Világháború hideg, fagyos csatamezőin.
\- Neve?
\- Sir Francis T. Woolridge, szolg lat ra!  
\- Mihez rt?  
\- Arany rmem van a berlini L v szolimpi r l. K pzett vagyok t vols gi l fegyverek haszn lat t illet en.  
Az gyeletes tiszt - orr n az elmaradhatatlan okul r val - az el tte ll d lceg, katon s, arisztokratikus fell p s rra tekintett. "Ennek a fick nak van valami a hangj ban..." - gondolta a tiszt. - "Valami nemes. Sir? Rangja lenne? L v szolimpia? s akar el vigy zatlanul a frontvonalon n met katon kra l v ld zni? M gis mi k szteti? Nyugodtan lhetne a k rpitozott sz f j n, te t sz rcs lve s s tem nyt harapd lva a kandall mellett, s nyugodt sz vvel v rhatn a h bor v g t. De nem teszi." - mosolyodott el a tiszt. A korosod , szes haj gyeletes egy hadnagy volt, ezt a ki viselt "Litl. Charles Escort" felirat is meger s tette. Hatalmas p paszem volt az orr ra tolva, mellyel egy komikus br zat t keltette, ha pedig mosolygott, az embernek moder lnia kellett mag t, hogy ne kapjo rcs t.  
Be t tte a nevet, majd tny jtotta a pap rokat Francisnak.  
\- J ember, am g meg nem kezd dik az orvosi vizsg lat, ott, a t bbi katon n l kell majd v rakoznia. Viszontl t sra, s dv a seregben!  
Francis lehuppant, ppen egy, a tiszthez hasonl t katonajel lt mell .  
\- Mesterl v sz? - k rdezte az joncot.  
\- K m. - mondta egykedv en a m sik, el rulva az akcentus val, hogy v rbeli francia.  
A l v sz komoran arr bb h z dott, mert nem szerette az ilyen embereket. Ballonkab tos francia k m az angol hader ben... M g mit nem!  
F szkel d tt egy keveset, majd megk rdezte:  
\- Neve?  
\- Rene Duchamp.  
\- Sir Francis T. Woolridge. rvendek a szerencs nek.  
jabb, p r m sodperces k nos cs nd llt be. Majd bej tt a parancsnok, s mindenkit megk rt, hogy vegye el az orvosi akt it a gyorsabb orvosi kivizs gett.  
Rene leny lt maga mell a f ldre, elk pedt, majd tov bb kotor szott.  
\- Mit keres?  
\- Az aktat sk m. Benne vannak a leleteim. De hova a fe... - tekintete feljebb t vedt, egy szinte m g kamasznak a kez re, amiben felt n en mattfekete aktat ska vir tott! Nem is egy! Kett !  
\- Rabl ! Zsebtolvaj! ll ts k meg! - kiab lt Rene a fi ut n. A sr c rohant, rohant, ahogy a l ba b rta, d rt nem tudta m r kicselezni.  
A fi t Renevel egy tt az rszob ba vitt k, l v sz nk is vel k ment, hogy mint szemtan t, kihalgass k. - Neve? - K rdezte Charles hadnagy, a kihallgat tiszt.  
\- Paul Tolerdo. A ! Engedje m r el a karomat k rem! - kiab lt a fi szint n francia akcentussal a mellette ll fogdmegre. Alacsony termet , gyenge, hanyag k ztart s ifj volt, az arc ra volt rva, hogy nem ez az els kihallgat sa. Pont gy viselkedett, mint egy rutio , aki tudja, hogy mit s hogy kell mondani ahhoz, hogy az embert rtatlannak t lj k.  
De ahogy tov bb n zt k a reakci it, hallgat laszait, felt nt mindenkinek, hogy a fi egy kicsit m s: megb n st mutatott, amolyan bocs natk r arckifejez se volt, s Rene - akinek tapasztalata volt a megt veszt shez - azonnal l tta, hogy ez szinte esdekl s fel je.  
\- Mi t rt nt? - k rdezte a f ggetlen tan t a hadnagy, eset nkben Fransist.  
\- n csak annyit l ttam, hogy Rene aktat sk j t ez a fi elemeli. Hogy ki a m sik t ska, nem tudom.  
\- A m sik t ska az eny m. - sz lalt meg a tolvaj.  
\- Az n ? - csod lkozott a hadnagy. - Mi az rd g rt hozta mag val lop shoz a saj t aktat sk j t?!  
\- Ki akartam cser lni az r t sk j val.  
\- H t persze, a f k rd s. Mi rt is lopta el ennek a katon nak az iratait?  
\- n nem elloptam! n visszaloptam!  
Mindenkinek arc ra lt a csod lat. Egy zsebtolvaj, aki visszateszi a lopott holmit? Ilye nd rmes ben sem olvas ak rki!  
\- Megmagyar zn kijelent s t, Mr. Tolerdo?  
\- A t s ja loptam el az rt l, mert gazdagnak t nt. Elkapta mellett, amint js got olvas. Sz pen kislisszoltam a t sk val, s a hasonl kin zet t sk mat tettem a hely re. Felm sztam egy tet re, s bontogatni kezdtem a zs km nyt. Dob ltam sz t a pap rokat, s szemem vonal ba ker lt egy titkosszolg lati jelent s. R j ttem, hogy az r k m, s le akarja adni a jelent seket a katonas gn l, k rdez sk dn m meg k nny volt. Beb jtam a ker t sen, megv rtam, am g az r k od bb mennek, s a szell z n kereszt l bejutottam a nagyterembe. Ott kicser ltem volna jjonna sk t, de nem voltam el g vatos... - hajtotta le a fej t Paul. - Had fog el t lni?  
\- Amennyiben Mr. Duchamp k rv nyezi a katonai hadb r s got n ellen, igen. - mondta a tiszt, s k rd n Renere n zett. Rene habozott, s Fransisre sand tott. A l v sz v llat vont, mir Paul v ll ra tette a kez t, s gy sz lt:  
\- B n lenne el t lni egy ilyen nagyszer katon t, hadnagy uram! - Paul felkapta a fej t, egyben minden szem k rd sekkel telve Duchampra szegez d tt. - Annyit k rek, vess k al orvosi vizsg latnak, s k ldj k be Smith parancsnok rhoz. Mondj k meg neki, hogy n k ldtem. Ezt az urat - mutatott Fransisre - pedig vigy k vele. Soro vizsg lj k ket, ha k rhetem.  
Viszontl t sra!  
Mindenki d bbenve figyelte, ahogy Rene veszi a kalapj t, s kisiet az ajt n. A hadnagy megvonta a v ll t, s Fransis ket bek s rte az orvoshoz.  
Odabent elhangzottak a szok sos orvosi "Doh nyzik? Iszik?", valamin szok sosabb "Forduljon meg! Hajoljon el re!", de ezt lesz m tva minden sim n ment. Fransis viszont igyekezett t vols gtart lenn vel szemben, mert kellettek neki az rt kei. Ezt k vet en egy Roger nev katona - f lelemt l reszketve, dadog san - megk rte az joncokat, hogy keljenek fel, s j jjenek vele. Remeg k zzel lenyomta a kilincset a "Colonel Smith" felirat ajt n, s dadogva, remeg l bakkal bel pet ba. Bek s rte kettej ket Smith parancsnok irod j ba, aki egy karsz kben lve szivarozott.  
\- U-u-uram, i-itt va-va-vanna...  
\- Megmondtam Roger: ma senkit! Kifel !  
\- D-de u-u-uram, Re-Rene D-d...  
Megfordult a sz kkel, s k rdezte:  
\- Katon k?  
\- I-i-igen uram!  
\- Oda?  
\- I-igen uram!  
\- Elmehet Roger. Maguk pedig f radjanak beljebb s ljenek le, k rem!  
K t gy ny r , k rpitozott karsz k volt a parancsnok r r asztala el tolva, olyan sz pek, hogy olyan gy ny r sz keket festeni se lehetett volna. Paul nem tudott betelni vel k, simogatta a puha k rpitot, Fransis term szet b l ad d an, ridegen, az elbukott zsebtolvaj k zels ge miatt ink bb lldog lt az r asztalt l nem messze.  
\- Mihez rtenek? - k rdezte m zes-m zosan a parancsnok.  
\- n mesterl v sz vagyok. - sz lt Fransis. - Hogy ez a k ly k itt mihez rt, azt nem tudom.  
\- Miben vagy a legjobb, des fiam? - k rdezte hajb kolva az elvar zsolt Pault. felkapta a fej t, s teljesen term szetesen odamondta:  
\- A zsebtolvajl sban, parancsnok r, k rem!  
A parancsnok mosolya egyszeriben udorod fintorba csapott t e szavak hallat ra, de az rt meg rt en b logatott, s fel rta a nev ket egy kartonra. Ut na az egyik oldalajt fel intett:  
\- Menjenek, balra a m sodik ajt . Mutatokzzanak be az j koll g iknak, igen hossz id t fognak egy tt t lteni...

M g ekko nk nem is sejthette, milyen nagy, vil gmegv lt feladatot v llaltak magukra azzal, hogy bel ptek Smith parancsnok irod j ba. Ugyanis ezzel elkezd d tt p lyafut suk legnagyobb kalandja - a Commando Crops-beli tags guk!


End file.
